El arma secreta
by Flamingori
Summary: "(...) soy un tipo listo, si estuviera enamorado lo sabría", Peter descubrirá que a veces las cosas más obvias no llegan a verse.
¡Aquí vengo de nuevo con más Spideypool~!
Viendo que en mi anterior escrito logré acertar con la narración de Deadpool, pues quise experimentar con la otra parte de la pareja. Éste es el resultado de dichos experimentos, ¡espero que os guste!

Ojo, que hay unas notas que recomendaría leer ↓↓

 _Apunte (1):_ tiene un guiñito al Stony como los súper-papis de Spidey (porque después de CW necesitaba algo tiernito de ellos).

 _Apunte (2):_ no hay lenguaje vulgar o soez, Peter es un chico educado al hablar.

 _Apunte (3):_ sin embargo, sí hay Lemon, cuidado ahí.

 _Apunte (4):_ trama, lo que se dice trama, pues no tiene. No demasiada, realmente buscaba una excusa para narrar el Lemon desde los ojos del pasivo~ ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

* * *

.

.

.

 **El arma secreta**  
(CAPÍTULO ÚNICO)

.

La cena (que no ha sido nada del otro mundo, en el plato había un poco de ensalada y un par de patatas sin pelar) fue servida en un comedor de lo más lujoso, una habitación que no reconocía en absoluto. Hasta aquí era extraño, pero lo que me hizo ser consciente de que estaba dentro de un sueño fue ver a mis padres sentados a la mesa, junto al tío Ben y la tía May. Lo que podría haber sido un sueño nostálgico y medianamente agradable se acabó convirtiendo en una pesadilla, primero mis padres, luego Ben y May caen sobre sus platos; por supuesto no durmiendo —¿cuántas veces debo ver morir a mis seres queridos?—. De un parpadeo la escena cambia, estoy en la misma habitación pero esta vez sin mesa ni sillas, estoy de pie sobre la alfombra y me es imposible moverme. Logro mirar hacia la derecha al escuchar un ruido y descubro a Deadpool entrando en el comedor, me saluda moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro (tanto entusiasmo sólo puede provenir de Wade), pretendía devolverle el saludo, pero apenas consigo alzar un brazo, Wade cae sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Fue justo ahí cuando desperté, gritando desesperado su nombre y empapado en sudor. Lo que me hizo ser consciente de una cosa: Wade me importa más de lo que pensaba.

A pesar de que podría considerarme un experto en biología, física, química y otros campos tan o más complejos, no lo soy tanto en el vasto terreno de los sentimientos. Éste es un tema delicado como pocos, pues ¿cómo analizar una emoción? ¿Qué valores emplear? ¿Qué viables? En estos casos suele primar la experiencia… lamentablemente no tengo tanta como me gustaría. Pero, por suerte, junto a la experiencia llega la honestidad, y no conozco a un hombre más honesto que Steve Rog- quiero decir, el Capitán América. Quedamos en una cafetería donde tendré la conversación más incómoda y vergonzosa de toda mi vida (mucho peor a cuando Ben me explicó de dónde vienen los bebés).

Llego bastante temprano y entro en el local para esperar a Steve, llamará la atención cuando llegue, no tiene una figura que pase precisamente desapercibida. Creo que en mi caso, ni aunque entrenara un año entero llegaría a su nivel de musculatura.

Pido un café e intento disimular sentándome en una mesa un poco apartada del resto, ojeando mi móvil sin realmente leer las letras. El teléfono vibra con la entrada de un nuevo mensaje y sé que suspiro agachando los hombros leyendo el remitente: Wade. Me dice, con un innecesario número de corazones y emoticonos, que vendrá en un rato a visitarme, el por qué creo que ni él mismo lo sabe, lo importante es que vendrá.  
Vuelvo a suspirar dejando el móvil a un lado en la mesa, doy el primer sorbo del café y Steve aparece poco rato después. Le miro sin saber muy bien cómo empezar la conversación. Ha debido notar la confusión en mi rostro porque me devuelve una mirada preocupada que se esfuma cuando le agradece a la camarera (su «muchas gracias, señorita, que tenga un buen día» ha hecho que la mujer se ruborice).

—Steve, sé que sonará extraño, pero debo preguntarte una cosa y necesito una respuesta sincera —él asiente acercándose un poco, intuyo que curioso por lo que vaya a decir—: ¿es posible saber a ciencia cierta qué sentimientos albergas por otra persona?

—Vaya, vaya, ¿nuestro pequeño Hombre Araña está enamorado?

Steve niega con la cabeza escuchando la voz del señor Stark, por su parte, me saluda quitándome el café y echando a un lado a Steve para sentarse junto a él.  
—Que sepas que me duele que hayas confiado antes en un vejestorio y no en mí. Esto huele a traición y no me gusta un pelo —me dice dando golpecitos en la mesa con el índice—. Por ahora, vayamos a lo importante: tú y esa persona, ¿ya lo habéis hecho?

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Dios santo, Steve, ¿es qué has vivido en un convento toda tu vida? Follar, retozar, hacer el amor, chingar, copular, frungir, fornicar… a eso me refiero —me mira—. ¿Y bien? ¿Es un sí o un no?

—Mucho me temo que es un sí —no me atrevo a alzar la voz, siento que estoy confesando un crimen.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—Ésa es una pregunta demasiado personal. Peter, no tienes por qué contestar.

—No eres su abogado, guarda silencio. Son datos necesarios para dar una respuesta acertada.

—¿Cómo van a ser datos necesarios sus intimidades?

—¿Pero es que tengo que explicarlo todo? A ver, cuantas más veces se hayan acostado, mayor complicidad habrá entre los dos. Esta confianza mutua asienta las bases de la relación que Peter quiere empezar con él.

—¿Él? ¿Has dicho «él»?

—Hablamos de Wade, ¿cierto? —ambos me miran y ya no sé dónde esconderme, asiento pensando en las muchas ganas que tengo de ocultar mi cara bajo la máscara del traje, lástima que no lo haya traído—. Así que, ¿te preocupa enamorarte, o te preocupa enamorarte de esa persona en concreto? Porque a mí, personalmente, me preocuparía más lo segundo.

—Ambas cosas son preocupantes —comenta Steve dando un mordisco al sándwich que ha pedido—. Ya sabéis, el amor ciega a las personas. Es peligroso.

—«Es peligroso» dice el abuelo —Tony resopla y le roba varias patatas fritas de su plato. Coge una y me señala con ella antes de seguir hablando—. Peter, tú ni caso, el amor es divertido y emocionante. Sólo por amor se hacen las mayores locuras, por cursi que suene.

—Tony, me estás dando escalofríos.

—Tú sí que me das escalofríos comiéndote la corteza del sándwich con tanto apetito —vuelve a resoplar esta vez negando con la cabeza—. Como sea, no hay nada malo en enamorarte de otro tío, por suerte ya no vivimos en los tiempos del abuelo —señala a Steve con otra patata—. En tu caso… el problema es de quién te has enamorado, es… ugh, no hay forma bonita de decirlo. Capi, dilo tú, eres amable por naturaleza.

—Es un asesino desequilibrado que mata por diversión.

—Umh, pues no, no ha funcionado mi arma secreta.

—Disculpa, ¿soy acaso tu arma secreta?

—Por supuesto —le da unas palmaditas en el hombro echándose a reír—. Y si en algún momento me veo rodeado de enemigos a los que no pueda derrotar, sólo tendré que deshacerme de tu traje. Entonces todos quedarán encantados viendo a nuestro Capitán tan desnudito y desamparado; mientras, yo ganaré el tiempo suficiente como para refugiarme en un lugar seguro.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo tomarme eso.

—Como un cumplido, por supuesto.

Mientras que Steve suspira, yo disimulo mi sonrisa mirando por la ventana. No debí haberlo hecho porque lo que veo me confunde del todo: Wade (es decir, Deadpool) balanceándose entre varios edificios, con la gente señalándole al grito de«¡es Spider-Man!».

—Será mejor que hagas algo con eso.

Asiento al consejo del señor Stark, me despido agradeciendo la charla que hemos tenido los tres (aunque no me ha aclarado duda alguna, al contrario, me ha creado varias más) y salgo a la calle para ver a Wade pasando sobre mí mientras grita. Por el tono del grito está asustado, así que no debe controlar la soga que sujeta. En efecto, no la controla en absoluto porque ha acabado contra la fachada de un edificio, dejando su silueta incrustada en la piedra. Le veo caer de él y acaba sobre un coche que, debido al impacto, activa su alarma. El ruido alerta a los peatones, muchos empiezan a murmurar que Spider-Man va bebido, el rumor no tardará en expandirse por las redes sociales, ¿acaso pretende acabar con mi imagen?  
Me acerco al coche ignorando el escándalo, viendo a Wade esparramado sobre el capó de una manera poco elegante, por el peso de la caída lo ha destrozado. Me mezclo entre la multitud de curiosos mirando la escena, un largo escalofrío recorre mi espalda con el recuerdo aún fresco del sueño. Pero la sensación desaparece en el mismo instante en que Wade empieza a moverse, mira de un lado a otro y sé que me descubre. Puedo sentirlo, además de verlo porque me ha hecho un corazón con las manos, ¿en qué demonios está pensando?

Me echo a andar huyendo de esta conocida sensación de peligro, nunca ocurre algo bueno junto a Deadpool. Dada su torpeza en cuestión de balanceos entre edificios, estoy más seguro en las alturas, lejos de su alcance; doy un largo rodeo por varias calles y, cuando acabo en una de lo más solitaria, trepo por la fachada, usando los rebordes de las ventanas o las decoraciones de los balcones no tardo demasiado en quedar sobre el tejado. Voy saltando de uno a otro, no es por darme méritos, pero me desenvuelvo bastante bien con el parkour, soy lo suficientemente ágil como para deslizarme entre azoteas, balcones y terrazas. Pero, al parecer, no tanto como para librarme de Wade.

—¡Te encontré, cariño!

Suspiro deteniendo mis pasos, no me da tiempo a girar y tengo un lazo apresándome por mi cintura. Vuelvo sólo la cabeza para ver a Wade sujetando la soga que me ha capturado… oh no.  
Da un fuerte tirón y salgo despedido hacia él, suerte que estamos en la azotea de unas oficinas y nadie puede vernos, porque la escena es bastante bochornosa. Por suerte, o por desgracia, no acabo contra el suelo sino en los fuertes brazos de un mercenario, que me carga al hombro empezando a caminar.

—¿Has visto qué bien se me da atrapar superhéroes?

—Sí, estupendo, ¿podrías bajarme?

—Por supuesto que no. Vamos a dar un paseo romántico por la ciudad.

Esto no es una buena idea, y no me lo advierte el sentido arácnido, sino el sentido común. Wade me libera del lazo que ha hecho con la cuerda, es un verdadero alivio, y la gira con su brazo libre durante unos segundos, luego la lanza hacia algún punto que no puedo ver dada mi actual posición, me sujeta con más fuerza (aunque considero innecesario que sus dedos estén refugiados en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón) y salta al vacío volviendo a gritar, en un intento de dejarme sordo.  
La punzada en mi cabeza me advierte del verdadero peligro, me sacudo y logro incorporarme un poco (prefiero no relatar del todo la escena porque es todavía más vergonzosa que la caída en los brazos de Wade, ahora estoy encajado contra su pecho). Dejando eso a un lado, escucho cómo la cuerda empieza a rasgarse.

—Oh, cariño, ¿es que quieres un beso mientras estamos sobrevolando las calles? ¿Tanto te gusta el riesgo?

Niego con la cabeza intentando liberarme, pero no es fácil escapar del agarre de su brazo, por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, Wade es considerablemente más fuerte que yo. El balanceo se detiene de golpe, intento entender cómo y lo que recibo es un beso; en medio de mi confusión, a Wade le ha dado tiempo de retirarse un poco la máscara, dejando a la vista la parte inferior de su mandíbula.

—¿Mejor ahora? —pregunta después de besarme una segunda vez.

Un nuevo crujido de la cuerda me hace alzar la cabeza, descubro entonces que estamos colgando de ella. Aunque, realmente quien cuelga es Wade, sus pies están apoyados en la fachada de un edificio, con una mano sujeta la cuerda y la otra me acaricia. Por mi parte, estoy encajado sobre su cuerpo, que actúa casi como una plataforma, con mis piernas colgando hacia abajo —no puedo decir que esté incómodo—. Unos metros más abajo comienzan los balcones y terrazas, podríamos bajar a uno de ellos y no tentar más a la suerte.

—Wade, bajemos de una vez. La cuerda se va a romper.

—Supongo que entonces estaremos en problemas.

Una nueva punzada en mi cabeza y la cuerda termina de romperse, haciendo que caigamos sin remedio. Consigo cruzar mis piernas en los barrotes de uno de los balcones, dejo mi cuerpo caer hacia abajo y atrapo la mano de Wade evitando que caiga, estamos tan altos que el suelo lo veo un tanto borroso, una caída desde aquí debe ser dolorosa.

—Cariño, te agradezco el gesto, pero deberías soltarme. Esos barrotes no aguantarán el peso de nuestro amor.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —decido pasar por alto el último comentario—. No pienso soltarte, puedo empujarte hacia arriba con alguna telaraña y…

—¿Y dejar que toda Nueva York sepa que Peter Parker es Spider-Man? —ríe viendo mi cara, debo ser de lo más expresivo—. Suéltame. Sabes que no moriré por esto.

—Pero… —suspiro con mis uñas clavándose en la goma de su guante—. Wade, no quiero soltarte.

—Wow, eso ha sonado de lo más romántico. Ha ido directo al corazón y a otro músculo igual de importante, ¿sabes?

Sigue teniendo un brazo libre, con ése se acomoda la máscara. Luego desenvaina una de las katanas que lleva siempre consigo, siento la primera gota de sudor frío bajar por mi frente viendo que apunta a su otro brazo, a la altura de su codo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Oh, ¿esto? —alza la cabeza de lo más tranquilo—. No quiero hacerte daño, prefiero cortarme el brazo y caer de una vez. Te sorprendería la de veces que he hecho esto, mañana estará como nuevo, no te preocupes.

—¡Wade! —llego a sacudirme con la nueva punzada en mi cabeza, los barrotes empiezan a ceder por el peso, peor aún, la mano de Wade empieza a soltarse de la mía.

—Cariño, esa carita tuya me partirá el corazón.

Es lo que dice antes de caer.  
Quedo encaramado en ese balcón sujetando su guante y viendo cómo cae (debe estar acostumbrado a salir por los aires porque le ha dado tiempo a guardar la katana antes de perderse entre la bruma de la ciudad). El cruel sonido de un estruendo anuncia que ha llegado al suelo, y por los gritos de la multitud no tiene que ser un escenario bonito.

Trepo por el balcón hasta quedar en un punto seguro. El propio Wade me ha dicho que estará bien, no tendría que estar tan preocupado a pesar de que haya sido una caída desde tanta altura. Maldita sea, ¿de dónde ha sacado la idea de balancearse de un edificio a otro con una cuerda desgastada? Prefiero no pensar en esto y ponerme en marcha, debo bajar cuanto antes, ver a Wade y convencerme a mí mismo de que está vivo. De un salto quedo en la parte superior del balcón y sigo trepando hasta llegar a la azotea, camino hacia uno de sus lados y desciendo en cuestión de segundos usando una larga telaraña a modo de polea.

Ya con los pies en el suelo avanzo hacia la escena del desastre. La gente se ha arremolinado alrededor de un punto en la carretera, formando un inquebrantable círculo de curiosos, ¿son los neoyorquinos tan cotillas? Debo hacerme hueco entre murmullos y voces de asombro para poder quedar al frente, qué interesante deja-vu. Si bien antes encontré a Wade boca abajo sobre el capó de un coche, ahora le encuentro boca arriba y bien enterrado en la carretera, como si intentase hacer un ángel de asfalto.

—Cariño, ¿estás ahí? —suspiro a modo de afirmación, la gente a mi lado se asombra escuchando a Wade hablar—. ¿Podrías echarme una mano? Creo que tengo más de un hueso roto, no puedo moverme.

—¿Te duele?

—Un poco, sí, ¿para qué mentir?

A continuación ríe casi en carcajadas, no entiendo por qué. El sentido del humor de Wade es bastante extraño.  
Me agacho a su lado para ayudarle. Paso uno de sus brazos tras mi cuello y poco a poco me voy alzando. A pesar de que sus pies sostienen su peso, le cuesta horrores caminar y debo arrastrarle hacia algún callejón, cualquier callejuela lejos de tantos ojos curiosos. Tardo bastante dada la poca colaboración por su parte, pero consigo mi objetivo. Una vez a solas le envuelvo en telarañas y salgo disparado hacia las alturas (me siento bastante más seguro aquí), creo una nueva polea entre varias telarañas y unas antenas de televisión, mientras yo tiro del fino pero resistente hilo, Wade sube como un paquete que debo entregar.  
Debe pasarlo bien porque le escucho canturrear, de hecho, cuando llega arriba me pide que le baje y le vuelva a subir. Petición que obviamente rechazo. Le dejo en el suelo y le empujo con pequeños golpecitos para hacerle rodar sobre la superficie. De esta forma que me recuerda muchísimo a May amasando croquetas, consigo llevarle hacia el lado contrario de la azotea, donde el semi-muro que evita suicidios involuntarios mide casi un metro. Apoyo su espalda contra él y deshago las telarañas que le retenían.

—Era perfectamente capaz de ponerte a salvo.

—Qué tierno, ¿estás refunfuñando? —bajo su máscara sé que está sonriendo—. Cariño, ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

—Cuesta creerlo cuando ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie —le digo cogiendo su mano para ponerle el guante, hasta entonces lo tenía guardado en el bolsillo. Él resopla girando el rostro—. Wade —le llamo haciendo que vuelva a mirarme—, nosotros, ¿qué somos?

—Dos seres diminutos en este inmenso universo.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Dos seres diminutos en este inmenso universo, umh, que se llevan muy bien.

—Llevarse muy bien, ¿eh? —ahora soy yo el que resopla—. ¿Y con cuántos seres diminutos de este inmenso universo te llevas muy bien, además de conmigo?

Se lleva ambas manos al rostro en un gesto de pura sorpresa, yo mismo estoy sorprendido tanto por el tono de mi voz como por lo que estoy diciendo. Ya es imposible negar que Wade me importa, esto no pinta nada, pero nada, nada bien.

—¡Estás celoso!

No esperé a que siguiera hablando.  
Vuelvo a rodearle de telarañas para evitar que se mueva, como cualquier herido necesitará reposo para recuperarse cuanto antes. Yo me doy la vuelta y desaparezco con la mente demasiado confundida, ¿estoy celoso? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Si no tengo claro qué siento! ¿Cómo voy a saber qué pueda sentir él? Y hablamos de Wade, seamos honestos, él tampoco lo sabrá. Yo debo ser, ¿qué sé yo?, una aventurilla más de las muchas que tendrá, no soy alguien especial en esa vida tan alocada suya.

Ah, llevaba razón: estoy celoso.

Llego a casa siendo poco más de media tarde, pero caigo rendido en la cama. Mis ojos se pierden mirando el techo, escuchando de fondo American Idol y a May aplaudiendo a sus concursantes favoritos, iría a ver el programa con ella pero… no puedo. Cierto mercenario se está colando justo ahora en mi habitación, cierra la puerta con llave y se lanza a la cama. No contaba con mis reflejos porque no me cuesta demasiado apartarme, quedando de pie.

—Me partirás el corazón si me rechazas de esta forma.

—¿Cómo te has librado tan rápido de la red? —a este paso se volverá costumbre ignorar lo que dice—. Pensé que tardaría más en verte.

—En este país la vida es más fácil cuando vas armado —se sienta en el colchón cruzando las piernas, deja las manos en sus tobillos y me mira ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Cariño, ¿tú me quieres?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Entonces no es un «no».

—Tampoco ha sido un «sí».

—Si no pones de tu parte, esto será complicado —sonríe, si puedo ver su sonrisa es porque se ha retirado un poco la máscara—. Digamos que me quieres…

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco has dicho lo contrario —la sonrisa se ha convertido en una risita que empieza a inquietarme—. Digamos que me quieres tanto, que estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu anonimato por salvarme; digamos que me quieres tanto, que te interesa saber qué hago cuando no estoy contigo —hasta aquí no puedo negarle nada, tengo que cruzarme de brazos y escuchar—. Digamos que me quieres tanto, que has llegado a soñar conmigo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Oh, ¿es que he acertado? —me siento alguien muy estúpido ahora—. ¿Ha sido un sueño húmedo? ¿Te has levantado caliente al despertar? ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? Porque lo haré de buena gana.

—Morías frente a mí.

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿«Oh, ya veo»? Mueres en uno de mis sueños, ¿y eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—Llevo un rato pensando qué debo decir para que vengas a la cama, desde tu declaración en la azotea tengo muchas ganas de hacértelo.

—No consigo entenderte, Wade. De verdad que no.

—Pierdes demasiado tiempo pensando. Sólo ven conmigo.

Quizá lleve razón, admito que mi razonamiento es lógico como el de cualquier aficionado a la ciencia, pero, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que no debo ir? Es bien sabido por cualquier persona que Deadpool sólo trae problemas, y aquí estoy, dando los pocos pasos que me separan de la cama; me dejo caer sobre él y me recibe con un fuerte abrazo que encuentro de lo más agradable.

Me siento totalmente perdido ante él y, cuando me besa, todo mi cuerpo experimenta una amarga sensación de derrota de la que no puedo escapar.  
Me gira con una facilidad que resulta insultante y queda sobre mí. Vuelve a besarme y sus manos campan a sus anchas bajo mi camiseta. Le da un respiro a mis labios y baja a causar estragos por todo mi pecho, me retuerzo y tiemblo, pero consigo no emitir sonido alguno. Mi espalda se arquea sintiendo su lengua bajando por mi abdomen, cada vez más abajo hasta entretenerse jugueteando en mi ombligo, entrando y saliendo de él. No tarda en deshacerse de mis pantalones y acaba mordisqueando mi entrepierna por sobre la ropa interior. Y entonces se escapó el primer jadeo, es inevitable.

—Cariño, no deberías hacer ruido. Tu tía tiene buen oído.

Con un gesto me indica que debo girarme, y obedezco con una sumisión que empieza a preocuparme. Escuchar la risita de Wade no ayuda en absoluto, pero menos ayuda sentir sus dedos trepando por mis muslos hasta que llegan a mis nalgas, las aprieta con tanta fuerza que sería capaz de crearme un moretón. Sinceramente, no sé qué tiene o deja de tener mi trasero, pero debe gustarle bastante.  
Entierro la cabeza en la almohada cuando empieza a lamer, gracias a esa visitante tan húmeda mi respiración está más que acelerada, me cuesta regular el aire que entra y sale de mis pulmones. Vuelvo a retorcerme sintiendo el avance de sus dedos, no se ha quitado los guantes, y digamos que la goma no es un material deslizante precisamente.

—Wade… los guantes… —es toda una odisea hablar bajo estas condiciones—. Duele…

—No me lo creo.

Me crea o no, retira sus manos y no es consciente de lo agradecido que estoy por ello. Aunque no aparta del todo los dedos, sólo los mueve hasta sujetar mi cintura, parece que preparándose para… oh no, espera. Wade, por favor, espera.  
El grito se amortigua contra la almohada, maldito enfermo, ha entrado de una sola vez sin la más mínima delicadeza. Se inclina sobre mi cuerpo apoyando todo el peso en mi espalda, ¿acaso se hace una idea de todo el peso que deben soportar mis rodillas? ¡Soy fuerte, pero no estoy hecho de hierro!

—Peter —todo músculo de mi cuerpo se estremece sintiendo su aliento chocando contra mi oreja. No es nada justo que ahora me llame por mi nombre, maldita sea—. ¿Son imaginaciones mías, o me aprietas más que de costumbre?

—Estoy como siempre… —suspiro—. Esa estrechez que dices sentir… se debe a que no me has preparado lo suficiente… y hace bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicimos.

—Oh, ¿así no te follas a ningún otro? Aunque, claro, habría que ver quién se está follando a quien aquí, ¿no crees?

Quise responder, de verdad que lo intenté, pero Wade se movió. Apretó mi cintura y pude sentir perfectamente como su dura erección salía, no del todo, pero sí sacudiéndolo todo a su paso, ¿cómo describirlo? Es una sensación parecida a retirarle el envoltorio a un helado que empieza a derretirse, el papel se pega y debes tirar. Puedo asegurar que no es algo agradable.  
Vuelve a entrar con la misma fuerza que antes. Soporto bastante bien el dolor, pero ahora me veo capaz de llorar.

—Wade… —no sé si jadeo o suplico, sea lo que sea, espero que funcione—. Ve más despacio… me duele…

—Serás mentiroso —ríe mordiendo mi oreja—. Estás duro como una piedra.

Para mi desgracia, no miente. Es imposible permanecer impasible ante ese festival de besos y caricias que he recibido hace un momento, es más, sus dedos no han dejado de acariciarme en todo este rato. Empieza a masturbarme con una de sus manos (la otra está apoyada en la cama, aguantando su peso) y me hace jadear su nombre a medida que el asunto se anima. Jadeo en voz baja, por supuesto, y mitigada contra la almohada, no me atrevo a apartar la cara de ella.  
Termina pegándose del todo a mí, como una garrapata a un perro porque incluso me muerde, me apresa con ambos brazos y empieza a moverse cada vez más rápido tras mis caderas en un continuo movimiento de pelvis que agotaría a cualquiera. No hace una pausa entre las estocadas y una de ellas logra sacudir toda mi columna vertebral.

—¿He llegado? ¿Debería golpear aquí de nuevo?

No sólo ha detenido todo movimiento en su cuerpo, sino que se aleja. Llevándose consigo ese músculo que hace un momento sentía palpitar dentro de mí. Maldita sea, justo ahora que empezaba a sentirse bien, lo está haciendo a propósito.

—Wade, haces que sea muy fácil odiarte.

—Y, sin embargo, tú me quieres, ¿no es curioso? —picotea mi mejilla mientras ríe—. Cariño, gírate y dame un beso.

—A lo mejor a mí no me apetece besarte —suspiro alzando las caderas, chocando contra las de Wade, ¿por qué no entiende que quiero seguir? ¡Me ha dejado a medias, es insoportable!

—A pesar de tan obvia declaración, no haré nada hasta tener un beso.

—¡Wade! —es de lo más frustrante discutir en voz baja—. ¿Te parece que éste es un momento para ponernos caprichosos? No puedo girarme, ¿qué crees que pasaría si May nos escucha?

—Podrías decirle que estás follando con tu novio y quieres intimidad.

Para mi sorpresa acabo girando, naturalmente afectado por lo que ha dicho. Viendo la sonrisa tan relajada de Wade, habrá dicho la frase sin pensar, es decir, ¿novios? ¿Él y yo…?

—¡Cariño, te has puesto rojo!

—¿Qué te esperas cuando estamos a mitad de algo? Es normal estar acalorado —logro disimular girando un poco el rostro, espero engañarle—. Ahora, ¿podríamos seguir?

—Tu apetito sexual es sorprendente, ¡ah, la juvent-!

Me lanzo hacia él y le beso, no porque necesite con tanta urgencia una muestra de cariño, sino porque Wade ha alzado la voz. No puedo permitir que May se entere de que no estoy solo en mi habitación. No obstante, Wade interpreta el beso como lo primero, me estruja entre sus brazos y muy poco a poco conseguimos quedar como al principio. Mis jadeos se camuflan en el beso sintiendo cómo vuelve a entrar, mi cuerpo le recibe encantado sin ofrecer un mínimo de resistencia, y yo me cuelgo de su cuello para que no se separe. Como lo haga, gemiré.  
Retoma ese ritmo tan acelerado en sus embestidas —conseguirá volverme loco a este paso—, golpeando siempre el mismo punto y besándome tantas veces que resultaría inútil contarlas. Incluso los muelles de la cama comienzan a crujir bajo nosotros, soportando el incesante movimiento al que son sometidos.

—Peter, cielo, ¿estás ahí?

Escucho la voz de mi tía y por un momento me vuelvo de hielo, Wade, en cambio, continúa bien caliente dentro de mí, gime y va hacia mi oreja.

—Cariño, no aprietes tanto, me partirás por la mitad.

—¿Peter?

—Dime, May… —respondo mirando hacia la puerta, la manecilla baja un par de veces intentando entrar. Wade no suele tener buenas ideas, pero fue una muy buena cerrar con llave—. Estoy investigando, por eso he cerrad-…

Llego a morderme el labio, ¡Wade ha vuelto a moverse! Le fulmino con la mirada, pero no funciona. Se lleva el dedo índice a los labios susurrando el típico «sssh» para luego embestirme una segunda vez; ahora se mueve lento y profundo, asegurándose de que la estocada se entierra en lo más hondo de mi cuerpo. De no ser por el mordisco, habría gemido de una manera estupenda, estoy seguro, y a Wade le habría encantado oír mi voz quebrándose.

—Peter, comienzan las semifinales, ¡y ha pasado esa chica de Jersey que canta tan bonito! ¿No vendrás a verla conmigo?

—No puedo… —suspiro bajando mis manos del cuello a los brazos de Wade, enterrando las uñas en su traje, ¡no para de moverse!

—¿Estás ocupado? Deberías tomarte un descanso de tanto estudio, ¿quieres que te haga un bizcocho?

—Señora Parker, ahora mismo su sobrino no está solo —Wade responde por mí, estampa su mano en mi boca mientras repite los movimientos de su pelvis. Sólo espero que no diga ninguna locura, no estoy en condiciones de protestar—. Estamos en plena sesión de estudio… anatomía, ¿quizá? Y agradeceríamos un poco de silencio, ¿comprende? No quiero que su adorable sobrino se desconcentre.

—Oh, siendo así no os molestaré —May aparta la mano de la manecilla y se despide diciendo que preparará un bizcocho de nata, ¿desde cuándo le interesa tanto la repostería?

Río cuando Wade aparta su mano, ahora acaricia mi mejilla y me besa por… ¿cuántas veces ya? Sean las que sean, me derrito a cada beso y sé que podría acostumbrarme a esto, si es que no lo estoy ya.

.

.

.

Me despierta el olor a bizcocho recién hecho. Me muevo un poco para habituarme, si bien me acostumbro a los besos y caricias, veo más molesto el dolor en la zona inferior de mi cuerpo, por no hablar de esa sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa que baja por mis muslos. Estoy en la cama y ese olor tan dulce viene de Wade, está de pie mirando por la ventana (por la misma por donde entró) y comiendo el bizcocho que habrá preparado May en ese impulso pastelero que le ha dado. La escena no es del todo desagradable, salvo por el detalle de que estoy totalmente desnudo, me cubren sólo las sábanas.

—Oh, ¿estás despierto? —me mira mordisqueando el último pedazo del dulce, se ha terminado toda una bandeja—. Y yo aquí intentando no hacer ruido.

—Muchas gracias por tu consideración.

—No es nada, cariño.

Me incorporo soltando un suspiro ante el nulo efecto que tiene el sarcasmo en un mercenario, ahora mismo necesito una ducha con urgencia.  
Como era de esperarse, cuando regreso a la habitación (ya vestido y bien aseado, pero todavía adolorido) me encuentro a solas, no debería sentir esta desazón, nada obligaba a Wade a quedarse, y bien parece que soy yo quien quiere que se quede. Un ruido proveniente de la cocina me alarma y no dudo en saltar de la cama y correr por el pasillo soportando las punzadas en mi baja-espalda.  
Esperaba encontrar a la tía May con un plato roto a sus pies, pero no a Deadpool.

—Wade, ¿qué haces? ¿Y May?

—Ella duerme, y yo busco comida para el viaje de vuelta —contesta sirviéndose más del bizcocho, sólo queda una rodaja en el plato—. He bebido bastante leche gracias a ti, pero sigo teniendo hambre, no he cenado, ¿sabes?

Decido ignorar tanto el comentario de mal gusto sobre un fluido que no es lácteo en absoluto, como el alivio tan inmediato que sentí al verle. Es justo lo que me temía: algo no va bien conmigo, es más, va a peor cuando Wade está cerca.  
Decido regresar a mi habitación, quizá durmiendo un poco todo este lío se aclare.  
O no, porque ni siquiera llego a la cama. Los fuertes brazos de Wade me rodean y quedo apresado entre ellos, con mi espalda contra su pecho y su aliento (algo silenciado por la máscara) contra mi oreja.

—Espero que esta noche tengas unos sueños de lo más calientes y sea yo el protagonista —ríe deshaciendo poco a poco el abrazo, de nuevo esta sensación cuando se aleja, ¿qué me pasa?

—No te vayas —le digo interrumpiéndole, puedo sentir su sobresalto. Giro entre sus brazos hasta quedar de frente, mirándole—. Pasa la noche conmigo.

Asiente con la cabeza, por alguna razón incapaz de hablar, y viene tras de mí con mi mano sujetando una de las suyas; un gesto tan simple que evita que se vaya (creo que ya está claro, no quiero que se marche).  
Ya en la habitación me acuesto en la cama escuchando el sonido metálico de sus armas cuando chocan contra el suelo, Wade tarda un buen rato en desarmarse —katanas, pistolas, granadas, cuchillos… y la lista sigue—, y para cuando entra en la cama conmigo (debo decir que está totalmente desnudo) estoy ya medio dormido. Me acurruco contra él enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, sentir sus dedos jugueteando con mi cabello me adormece ya por completo, y si Wade hizo algo más, no me enteré. Lo que sí sé con total seguridad es que he encontrado mi peculiar arma secreta, una que no me permitirá distraer enemigos peligrosos en una batalla, pero sí me permite dormir en medio de una calidez tan única y agradable como jamás he sentido.

Sólo espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con el amor del que hablaban Steve y el señor Stark. Yo no estoy enamorado de Wade, ¿creo? Bueno, no es como si estuviera del todo seguro, pero… soy un tipo listo, si estuviera enamorado lo sabría.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Soy la única que ve a Spidey como el ser más lindo y adorable de este planeta?  
¡No puedo evitarlo, me parece súper tierno~! ≧ω≦ ❤

Muchas gracias por leer~~ ;3


End file.
